Family Matters
by britbailey87
Summary: Sergeant Jo Walsh, sister of Shane Walsh. she was separated from him since the beginning but when she finds herself in Atlanta she starts her hunt. accompanied by her companion Colt she escapes one hell only to find herself in an all new one.
1. Pilot

Sergeant Walsh of the United States Marines, stood at 5'3 with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes was overseas when the outbreak began. She had 8 men and women in her squad when they all returned home to protect civilians. When the government fell Sgt Walsh took in civilians and did her best to protect them along with her squad. The safety didn't last long due to them getting overrun and the group was split and or killed.

Thankfully Sgt Walsh was able to save one of the children, a young boy around the age of 7 named Colt who had brown hair and green eyes. she did everything in her power to protect him. They formed a bond, one she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Sure she loved kids but she never saw herself as mother material but this boy looked to her as one. Which didn't surprise her. Traumatic events can cause these types of bonds to form. She was tasked with getting them out of Atlanta without dying. A feat easier said than done.

Her two main objectives were to keep them alive and to find her brother. Knowing him he would look for advantages in his survival. That means a group, maybe height, excess supplies. She could try Kings County but its not very defensible and Atlanta broadcasted a refugee center, which is where she was stationed before infected made their way in. somewhere outside Atlanta made sense. Close enough to the city to get supplies if anyone was dumb enough to willingly go into the city and if the government ever got back on its feet they'd start at the bigger cities.

But that is just a pipe dream and she knows it. If the government ever did come back they would probably just kill everyone in fear they were infected. But what if her brother wasn't alive? Who was she kidding? He is as stubborn as a mule. Her mind then wandered to Rick and his family. She hoped they made it as well.

~Jo's POV~

The sun was beating down on me and Colt. i was used to being in full uniform in the heat but poor Colt wasn't. It was safer for him to wear clothes that covered him from scratches. He had a tight hold on my belt loop and was close to my side.

"Jo I'm tired…" i looked down at him as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Smiling weakly i rubbed his head.

"I know sweetheart. Just a little further then we can rest." i whipped around when i heard groaning.

there had to be at least 20 z's behind us. I knew Colt was to tired to run so i put him on my back and started running. As i was running Colt tapped my shoulder.

"There is a ladder back in the alley!" quickly turning back i bobbed past a few z's and ran into the alley. I shot a few in the way and shoved Colt up the ladder. I screamed when a Z grabbed my hair pulling me back. The end had to be here. It had to be. I fell to the ground with the Z snapping at my skin. I could hear Colt yelling my name. I couldn't leave him but i was losing my strength. A defenning shot echoed throughout the city. The Z dropped on top of me before someone ripped it off. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Rick?" relief flooded my body as Rick helped me up. But reunions had to wait. We followed Colt up the ladder and came face to face with an asian man. He put his hands up screaming he was alive. Obviously you are dumbass, z's can't talk.

We followed the Asian who said his name is Glenn across the rooftops and down to a closed off alley that lead to the rest of his group. The second we walked into the department store a blonde had her gun pointed right at Rick's head. Out of instinct i pulled my gun out and pointed it at her.

This caused everyone to react. I took note of everyones stance and figured they were not a danger. My eyes then fell on the girls gun and noticed the safety. I put my gun away and went and checked on Colt. i knelt down and grabbed his hands.

"Hey sweetheart. You doing ok?" i noticed the fear on his face. God that was a stupid question. He had almost seen me die and that little show there. I just had to get better at this motherly type crap. We were all pulled out of our own little words when a few gun shots went off. I stayed down here with Colt while everyone rushed up to the roof.

"Hungry little man?" i smiled as he nodded his head excitedly. I gave him some jerky and he ate it quietly as we looked around the store for anything we could use. I grabbed us both some extra clothes since our old ones were left behind or covered in blood. When Rick walked into the room i walked over to him but kept Colt in my sight.

"What's the plan? We can't exactly walk out the front door." we both looked towards the glass doors and somehow the z's were smart enough to pick up rocks and used it to break the glass. Like what the hell? Glenn ran over to us spooked.

"Sewers a no go. We need a new way to get out of here." we all ran up to the roof. I kept Colt close to me not hundred percent trusting these people. I noticed an older man handcuffed to a pipe. Way to go Rick. smooth move.

"Hey there sweet cheeks. Why don't you come over here and keep ol' Merle company." ew that is just gross.

"Sorry. Old men aren't my type. Besides i'd like to stay disease free." i smirked at his pissed off face. My attention was drawn to Rick when he said my name. Apparently he wanted me to go with him to the construction site but that wasn't happening.

"Can't Rick. i gotta watch out for Colt. any other time i would be for it but not now." in the end they decided Glenn would go with him. Poor guy looked like he was gonna throw up. I stood with Colt on the roof and watched as Rick and Glenn made their way through what the group calls walkers. And surprisingly it was going very well.

Thunder boomed overhead causing Colt to jump. Wrapping my arms around him i pulled him close soothing him. We all watched as rain started to pour down. Shit this was not gonna end well.

"Are they gonna die Jo?" i looked down at Colt. the rain washing some of the dirt off his face.

"No sweetheart. They are gonna be just fine."

We watched in terror as Rick and Glenn drove off in the opposite direction. He wouldn't leave would he? No. he had to have a reason. Right. He needed to find a way to draw the walkers away. But how was he gonna do that? Not a minute later we watched as a red car drove down the road slowly drawing the walkers away. Quickly we all raced down the stairs leaving T and Merle behind. Call me selfish but Colt is my only priority.

We all waited patiently by the roll up doors waiting for the que to open them. When we heard the que we rolled to doors up and T ran into the room yelling that we had to go. I lifted Colt up into the truck before jumping up myself. Feeling relatively safe for the moment Colt sat in my lap laying his head on my chest. For the time being i think we can relax.


	2. Campfire Tales

Me and Colt jumped awake when Jaquie lightly tapped my shoulder. As we got out of the van i held Colt in my arms since he was still tired. He was young and needed as much sleep as possible. I stopped in my tracks when i saw my brother standing there watching Ricks family reunion. My brother was here right in front of me.

"Joelle?" i cringed at my name. I don't know what made my parents choose that as my name its horrendous.

"Shane." he walked over to me pulling me into a hug being mindful of Colt. i relaxed in his embrace smiling.

"Where the hell have you been? When shit went down you should have came back home." i scoffed and shoved him away. I didn't need a lecture from him. I knew what my duty was. Its to protect the innocent.

"Can we please save this for later. Its been a hell of a day for all of us. T needs to rest his ribs. And i think all of us deserve a nap and some time with our loved ones." i walked over to Rick and Lori and hugged their family. Looking down at little Carl i smiled at how big he's gotten.

"Who's this cutie Jo? I don't remember you having a son." Lori asked me with a smile. She always wanted me to get married and have kids but that just wasn't my thing.

"His name is Colt. is there any place i can lay him down? He's heavier than he looks." Lori pointed me to the RV, said i can set him down on the bed in there. Thankful that he would get to sleep in a real bed i wasted no time taking him inside and set him down.

I jumped when an older gentleman walked into the RV. "sorry i didn't mean to startle you. I'm Dale. you and your boy can sleep in here until we can get you both a tent. You look like you need a comfy bed."

I could tell he was a kind soul. Not one you would find in this world. I quietly said thank you before laying next to Colt. sleep taking me as well. I woke up when Shane shook me telling me it was time for dinner. Letting him know i'd be out in a minute he left the RV for me to wake Colt up.

"Hey sweetheart its time to get up. Everyone is outside having dinner and i doubt you wanna miss food." shoving his head into the pillow i heard him mumble something along 'still tired'. Rolling my eyes i poked his side causing him to squirm. Smirking i kept poking him until he started laughing and pushing my hands away. That laugh was the best thing i've heard in a while, telling me that there's nothing to worry about. That he hasn't lost his innocence. Finally getting lazy butt out of bed we made our way outside and sat next to Shane.

~3rd Person POV~

Everyone sat around the campfire almost as if it were normal weekly getaway with friends. Rick had his family back and Jo had her brother and Colt. almost nothing could destroy what peace and happiness this group had. The group besides Ed's family who sat away from the rest listened intently to Rick's coma story. Jo wasn't surprised when Carl had told him that Shane said he died. In that sort of situation its easy to believe. Especially since it wasn't uncommon for her to hear how some of her fellow soldiers went awol killing everyone they seen infected or not.

Everyone turned their attention to Jo when Dale asked about her. "There isn't uh much to tell about me." both Shane and Rick scoffed at that answer. She was always modest and hated the spotlight which confused them because she went into the military and became a Sergeant which almost demanded the spotlight.

"Well i am or i guess was Sergeant Jo Walsh of the United States Marines. When everything started i was overseas in Afghanistan with my team. When they set up the refugee center in atlanta they needed every able body protecting it. Since i guess my record is known for protecting people i was on the top of that list. We were overrun the night they bombed the streets. I found Colt hiding and me and him escaped together. He's been my partner in crime ever since."

"Combat training will be useful around here. Especially ant medical training you have." Dale chipped in. with storytime over and Shane dealing with Ed everyone decided to turn in for the night. Jo and Colt were out the second their heads hit the pillow while others *cough* Rick and Lori. *cough* were busy doing other things.

That morning Jo drug Colt down to the quarry to take a much needed bath and clothes change. The bath quickly turned into a water fight causing them to burst into a fit of giggles. After goofing off for a while they got dressed and went back up to camp. Colt ran to play with Carl while Jo helped Lori hang up clothes.

Jo instantly felt some tension when Rick walked over. And no it wasn't sexual tension either. Jo and Lori both knew that look on Ricks face. He was thinking about doing something Lori wasn't gonna like. Growing nervous Lori asked him what he was thinking.

"I've been thinking about that man we left behind." He wasn't possibly thinking of going after Merle was he? Of course he was. Good ol Rick doing the good thing no matter what.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Feeling as though she was intruding on a family moment she started to walk away. But her walking turned into running when the kids started yelling for their parents. When Jo reached Colt she hugged him before leaving him with Lori. The men and Jo come to a clearing and see a walker eating a deer.

Circling the walker Jo pulled her knife out of the sheath. Noticing the people around it the walker stood only to get the crap beat out of it. Jo didn't both trying to hit it. Obviously testosterone was taking over. The beat down ended when Dale cut the walkers head off.

"We've never had one up this far." Everyone looked at Dale then to Jim who made a comment about how they are running out of food in the city. Everyone became alert when leaves and twigs snapped in the distance. After a few tense seconds a man with a crossbow walked out of the woods.

~Jo's POV~

I watched the man jump in surprise when he saw Shane pointing his gun at him. His rather relaxed demeanor turned to anger when he noticed the deer i'm guessing he was tracking had been chewed on by the walker. Walking over he started kicking the body in anger.

"gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearing, motherless, poxy bastard!" I watched him carefully easily knowing this was Merle's brother. Looks may not say it but attitude definitely does.

"Calm down son thats not helping." Dammit Dale. Keep your mouth shut. I couldn't remember this man's name to save my life. Mind you i was exhausted when they were talking about him last night. I snapped back to reality when Amy gasped. Looking at the walker head i rolled my eyes throwing my knife. My blade connected with its skull the same time an arrow does.

Looking up I noticed everyone was looking at me. Walking over i pulled out my knife and the arrow. "If you boys are done with your little pissing contest. Its gotta be the brain. At least the brain stem. Center of all human life." Handing the arrow off the Dixon, both of us sharing a silent nod before i made my way back to camp.

"Should listen to girl. Don't y'all know nothin?" Hearing his footsteps behind me i walked slightly faster. Wanting to be near Colt when the storm hit. When i broke the tree line Colt instantly tackled me in a hug.

"Hey sweetheart. Don't worry your safe now." We walked over to the RV and sat under the awning.

"Hey Daryl can you hold up a minute? We need to talk about something." I watched Dixons body language change. He tensed under the eyes of everyone. I'll take note of that. He doesn't like attention.

"There was a problem in Atlanta." For an officer Shane was really bad at delivering bad news. Standing up i was getting ready to jump in when i needed to. Daryl asked if he was dead and Shane answered truthfully I'll give him that.

"We don't know." Sadly that seemed like the answer Daryl didn't want. Wiping his eyes preventing any tears from escaping he started pacing. Ok his movements are more swift and getting erratic. He's turning hostile. One wrong move. One incorrect statement and he will crack. I stepped closer when Rick decided to speak up.

"Since no one else will say it i will. Your brother was a danger to himself and us. I handcuffed him to the roof hooked to a pipe. He's still there." Well you know what they say about just ripping the bandaid off. To bad it was a wrong move. Daryl's pacing cane to a halt everyone watched in worry when he threw his sling of squirrel at Rick and Shane.

When they ducked out of the way he charged at them with his knife drawn. Someone yelled to watch the knife as if it wasn't obvious. Watching Shane put all his football practice to good use he tackles Daryl causing his to drop the knife.

Rick knelt down in front of the pair. "I would like to have a calm discussion on this. Do you think we can manage that?" When Daryl didn't answer Rick asked again. Noticing the position of Shane's arm and Daryl's neck he's not doing a blood choke.

"Shane ease up on his neck before you kill him." Shane ignored me so i walked over and ripped his arms off of Daryl.

"Next time you try subduing someone try a blood choke. Air chokes make you look like a douchebag." Everyone looked at me strangely mainly because i just saved Dixons life. And possibly because i just stood up to my brother which people seem to have a hard time doing.

Rick cut the silence. "What i did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others. But he is alive. Chained up on that roof waiting for us."

 **I have a poll up on whether Jo should stay in camp or go with the guys when they get merle. i have some good ideas for both and cant choose. i was hoping you guys could help me out!**


	3. Flashback Part 1

After a heated discussion between Rick, Shane, and Lori they decided Glenn and T would go with Daryl and Rick to get Merle out of Atlanta. They had asked Jo but she refused. There was no way she was gonna leave Colt there when a walker was just in camp. She could smell the trouble coming from that.

Due to the decision to stay Jo was somehow conned into doing laundry with the rest of the women. They all were talking about what they missed from their old lives. But for Jo this new life wasn't any different. It was war. Only difference is that its the living versus the dead. Fight for survival not a fight over conflict.

Jo smirked to herself when the women started saying how much they miss their viberator. And what really got them going was when Carol had chimed in that she missed hers as well. This caused all the women to laugh. Sadly their happiness came to an end when Ed decided to put his two sense in.

"What are y'all laughing about? This ain't no comedy club." falling into silence the women scubbed clothes until Andrea had enough standing and turning to Ed.

"Know what Ed if you don't like the way your laundry is being done you're free to pitch in and do it yourself." With that said she tossed the wet shirt into Ed's chest which her threw back into her face bitchin that it isn't his job.

"What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes all day?" Knowing this is gonna get bad due to past experiences Jo stood trying to talk Andrea out of it. Sadly her stubborn ass refused to.

Jo saw red when Jaquie mentioned Carol's bruises. Sure she saw the signs of abuse but she needed proof. It was her duty to protect the innocent. When Ed hit Carol Jo rushed forward tackling Ed to the ground. She threw punch after punch releasing all the anger she kept built up. She only stopped when Shane yanked her off.

"Do not put your hands on me! Don't!" Shane looked at her shocked. She hadn't had an outburst in years. Needing to calm down Jo stormed off into the woods.

~Jo POV~

"Jo!" I ignored Shane and kept walking. Anger was still boiling inside but it was becoming more embarrassment than anything.

A hand on my shoulder caused me scream and spin around. I relaxed slightly when i saw it was Shane. "You shouldn't have done that."

When Shane put his hand on my shoulder i thought it was a walker. He looked down at me with a sad look. "Are you ok?"

I was caught off guard with his tone and attitude. Sure its only been a day but i've noticed a difference in his attitude. He seems colder and darker. Definitely not the Shane I remember but in this world I guess change is not uncommon. You have to adapt to survive. With that thought in my head i started to think about how i've changed and adapted. I used to be calm and calculated. Now i'm paranoid all the time. My only worry is Colt and i'd do anything for him. Being broken from my thoughts Shane was staring at me waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah. No.. I don't know." Honestly I didn't know if was. Its almost like i was ripped out of this hell and put back in that one. Watching Ed do that was like watching the memories on the big screen. It wasn't Ed and Carol. It was me and him.

Pulling me into his embrace made the memory more clear. He'd hit me then I'd run away, Shane would find me and hug me till i calmed down.

"He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone. Now go spend some time with your boy. And don't give me that look you want to give me. You're a fine mother."

~3rd person ~

The pair walked out of the woods and Lori quickly took Jo into the RV to clean off her knuckles. Lori remembered the dinner they had 10 years ago as if it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Rick, Shane, Lori, and Jo who had just turned 18 and graduated. 2 year old Carl was asleep in his room. Jo had mentioned that she had some news to share so Lori decided that a dinner was a great place to share the news. Of course she knew what it was since she is the one who drove Jo wherever she needed to go. Though both women had no idea how the guys were gonna react but they were hoping that it would be a good reaction._

 _Rick was the one to break the silence. "So. What's the big news you wanted to share with us Jo?"_

 _Taking a deep breath Jo looked to Lori for support. In return she gave her a warm smile and nodded encouraging the young girl._

" _Well I've been thinking about this for a while. And with this type of decision you have to. But um…. I've enlisted in the United States Marines."_

 _The boys dropped their silverware and practically choked on their food. They looked at each other mentally asking if they heard her correctly. Its not that they don't think she can do it. Its just the Marines are very intense._

" _I leave in 2 weeks for boot camp." Shane didn't know how to feel._

 _He was happy because no matter what she has went through its not stopping her from doing what she's always wanted. But on the other hand it terrifies him because what if she needs him? The fear of being helpless kills him. He's revolved his life around being there for his little sister and helping her whenever she needed him. He knew she would be gone for roughly 3 ½ months then graduate then be gone for another 2 months. But the fear was slowly fading away and turning into pride. His little sister is gonna be a United States Marine. His own little certified badass._

 _Rick had no fears when it came to her leaving due to the amount of confidence he has always had in her. He always pushed her harder and harder to be more than what she already is. To think beyond herself. She has always been caring but had that fear of people taking advantage of her for being so. So if in her mind being a Marine eliminated that fear then he was gonna support her 100% of the way._

 _Lori was happy the guys were taking the news well. She knew Jo was worried on how they will react and make her change her mind. When Jo had come to her and asked her to take her to the recruitment office she was very hesitant. She didn't know what the outcome would be. And what if they turned Jo down? Loti didn't think she could handle seeing Jo heartbroken._

 _~end flashback~_


End file.
